


Soul's Precipice

by Dellyndarklyter



Series: Soul's Precipice [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellyndarklyter/pseuds/Dellyndarklyter
Summary: Dellyn Darklyter has returned to the human world after his year in Devildom. Things seem as though they are about to settle when a stranger appears in Dellyn's kitchen one night. Forces are at work to dethrone Prince Diavolo and revive the old king. Can Dellyn and the brothers put a stop to it and save Devildom?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Soul's Precipice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. A Stranger in the Dark

Chapter One: A Stranger in the Dark 

Drip. 

The faucet was leaking again. Dellyn had had it fixed right before he was whisked away to Devildom, and after only three weeks being back home it was broken again. Nothing ever stayed fixed for long. 

Drip. 

It was a painful reminder that he indeed was back in the human world. Everything had lost its color - life had lost its color. He laid there in the pitch black of his room staring at the dorment, quiet, D.D.D on his nightstand. He couldn’t count the number of times he had checked it that day hoping someone would message him. Did they forget he had it? Had he forgotten? 

Drip. 

At least Belphie hadn’t. They had a weekly call scheduled and tomorrow was one of those days. It was part of the reason he couldn’t sleep. Dellyn was overrun with excitement. His weekly calls with Belphie were the only thing on his schedule that gave him any joy.

Schedules. It was one of his few saving graces during his time in Devildom. A strict schedule was what gave him the time to accomplish all of his tasks while simultaneously tending to the attentions of all seven demon brothers. His schedule had plenty of empty slots now. Maybe he could reconnect with some friends, hit up the club, join a sports team - anything to fill up the empty void he now felt. 

Drip. 

Okay. Enough was enough of that. With an irritated groan he shoved his covers off and walked to his kitchen. He dug through the drawers and cupboards for something to fix the stupid faucet with. The lights from a passing car outside made him look to his kitchen window. It was then he caught something in the corner of his eye in the reflection of the glass. 

A shadowy figure was sitting at his table facing his direction. Dellyn’s heart leapt. Could it be? Quickly he flipped on the switch to illuminate the stranger. It wasn’t him or any of them for that matter, it was someone new. Dellyn knew immediately that he wasn’t human. Sure, the man looked human, but Dellyn just knew otherwise. The man had silvery long white hair and sapphire deep eyes. His fair skin was flawless and Dellyn could have sworn that he detected a hint of light radiating from it. He was wearing a white neatly pressed suit with a blue tie and diamond cufflinks. The man smiled and leaned over the table to pat the space in front of him. 

“Hello Dellyn, I’m so glad to finally meet you. Please sit.” His voice was soft, but cold.

Being told to “sit” in his own house rubbed him the wrong way, but that wasn’t all that put Dellyn on edge. It was the man’s smile. Something about it was wrong, fake, - sinister. Dellyn glanced to the nearest exit. 

“Oh, I can assure you that running would be futile. I’d crush that beautiful skull of yours before you took a single step.” 

Dell could feel his heart thudding in his chest. “Who are you? What do you want?” 

The creature smiled again. Dellyn’s stomach twisted into a knot. 

“My apologies, that came off as rude didn’t it? My name is Aloysious. But please,” he patted the spot again, “sit.” 

The young human’s feet felt like lead as he forced himself to sit. Aloysious seemed pleased with himself as he folded his arms over the table. His gaze became intense looking Dellyn over. Dellyn leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. It was a trick he had picked up to look as calm as possible whenever Lucifer was interrogating him over some shenanigan he and the others tried to pull. It never worked, and it wouldn’t work this time either. 

Aloysious’s smile turned into a grin. It was at this moment Dell wished he was being interrogated, maybe even tortured by Lucifer. Physical pain would have been preferable to the harrowing sensation this being shot through his soul. 

Aloysious shook his head slowly, “I see now, I see everything so clearly. You know, I wondered why a mundane human had been chosen for that blasphemous exchange program, but you’re not mundane at all, are you?” 

He must’ve been referring to his heritage. 

The stranger continued, now drumming his fingers on the table, “I can see it in your eyes.” He leaned forward. Dellyn leaned back. 

“You are a sight to behold, even for a human. I can see why that traitor Lucifer has taken such a liking to you.” 

Dellyn didn’t think he was in danger now, he knew he was. 

“You’re an angel,” he managed to get out. 

Aloysious laughed, “What gave it away my dear? Can you see auras?” 

Dellyn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “You called Lucifer a traitor. The only people I can think that would have a reason to say that are angels.” 

Aloysious grew serious, “So you know the story then? You know what he and his bastard family did?” 

Dellyn’s face grew hot with rage. He tried his best to keep calm digging his fingernails into his flesh. 

“I can see from your expression that I’ve struck a nerve,” Aloysious said coolly. 

The human grit his teeth to keep his mouth shut. One wrong word could spell the end of him. 

“Do you care about them? The demons? The traitors? The blasphemers?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dellyn blurted out. 

The angel stood up glaring down at him icily, “I was there human. I was there when Lucifer gave me this-” He undid his tie and pulled down his collar revealing a nasty scar across his neck. “I was THERE human when that brute Beelzebub gave me THIS.” He then ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying in every direction to reveal a puncture scar over his heart. 

Before Dell knew what was happening the angel’s hand was around his throat. “Who are you to say what I know, and don’t know?” 

Dellyn tried to pry the angel’s hand away. It merely tightened. The angel shook him like a rag doll, “and for what? So that their spoiled brat of a sister could have her little human?” 

He threw Dellyn into a wall knocking the air out of him. Dell scrambled to his hands and knees trying to get his breath back. 

Aloysious put a hand over his lips with a look of shock. He then furrowed his brow, “Oh Dellyn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for things to get violent. But you have to admit that you deserved that right? For talking back like that? You poor child. I suppose it isn’t entirely your fault. You don’t know any better.” 

Dell fought the urge to vomit. This angel was off his rocker. 

Aloysious knelt down and patted the top of his head, “And I must apologize if I’ve misled you. I’m not here for revenge against the Morning Star and his family. No, you see, there is something much bigger at stake here.” 

Dellyn didn’t bother to reply. He knew the windbag would tell him on his own. 

“It’s the exchange program.” 

Dell’s eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“It’s an abomination.” 

The human fixed his glasses not sure if he heard that correctly, “What?” 

Aloysious crouched down to be face to face with the gasping human, “I intend to put a stop to this iniquity. I can’t allow that unclean prince to wrap his claws around everything that is holy and righteous in the universe.” 

Dell backed away the best he could trying to stand up. His legs shook. “Iniquity? What’s so bad about people coming together and becoming friends? The guy’s a visionary.” 

He thought for a moment about the scornful look he’d receive from Lucifer for referring to Lord Diavolo as “the guy”. The angel apparently didn’t find it amusing either. He shoved Dell against the wall and leaned in close nearly touching noses. 

“You’ve clearly been corrupted beyond measure.” He eyed Dellyn up and down condescendingly, “But maybe not beyond redemption.” 

Swallowing hard Dell looked at the angel as squarely as he could, “What do you want from me? You’re not just here to preach.” 

Aloysious pushed away from the wall, “You’re right.” He then smiled. It looked like an attempt at a warm one, but it just came off as wrong. 

“Rumor has it that you were quite the star child at RAD, the herald of the program’s success and an indicator of future exchanges. So it would be a powerful symbol if you were to renounce the program, disown the brothers, and call out the wickedness of the angels involved.” 

Dellyn glared at him. The demon brothers and Simeon could handle themselves, but how could anyone threaten that precious cinnamon bun Luke? 

“Never,” he growled resolutely. 

A great gush of wind escaped Dell’s lungs as his stomach erupted in agony. The angel’s fist crashed him against the wall making it crack. Dell thought he heard a rib snap.

“That wasn’t a request, human.” 

His hand quickly moved from Dell’s stomach to his throat again, “It’s an order. As a lower life form you must comply.” 

“You’re just going to have to kill me,” Dellyn grunted, “I’ll never say anything like that.” 

The angel sighed heavily with a frown, “I wish I could release you from your sin, but it’s not that simple.” 

“We could torture him.” A familiar voice spoke from behind the corner. The black eyed demon revealed himself. It was Mephistopheles. Dell immediately felt his blood boil. 

Mephisto grinned at him, “Hello Dorklyn, it’s been a while.” 

This little hell spawn had been a thorn in Dell’s side since day one at Devildom. He pinched, kicked, slapped, and punched him whenever no one was looking. He had gotten Dellyn into trouble, multiple times damaging his relationship with Lucifer on more than one occasion. On his birthday the demon went out of his way to break Dell’s glasses, tripping him on his way to his seat. 

Despite the abuse Dell never snitched on him. His pride wouldn’t allow it. He dealt with the demon in his own way and it just so happened to coincide with helping Mammon pay off a few debts he owed to Mephisto. He challenged Mephisto to a drinking contest, and the stakes had been high. If Dellyn won Mephisto had to forgive Mammon’s debt, if the demon won he’d get Dellyn’s soul. 

Mammon nearly flipped his lid when he found out. “YOU IDIOT!” 

Dell had to use his pact powers to keep his friend from blabbing to Lucifer. Normally he’d agree. Silly games with one’s soul on the line were idiotic. But Dellyn had a trick up his sleeve. Demonic alcohol had -no- effect on him. The only one who had even an inkling about that was Asmodeus. 

It was perfect. Mammon’s debt would be paid and Dell would get a chance to embarrass that bitch of a demon into oblivion. And it had been perfect. Not only did he drink Mephisto under the table, but he also made him cry in front of his friends and Leviathan had recorded all of it. It was a glorious day, and after that Mephisto had left him alone. 

But now it seemed that things were about to come full circle. 

Dell grit his teeth the best he could. The angel’s grip was still around his throat. He put on a smile, “Oh hey Mephistopheles, finally got yourself off the floor I see.” 

Before the demon could get off a rebuttal Aloysious cut in. 

“Foul creature! How dare you sully this world with your presence. Be gone!” 

Mephisto chortled and rolled his eyes, “Typical light fairy response. No, listen you moron, I’m the one that sent you the letter. I’m the one that told you where to find the human.” 

The angel looked absolutely horrified. “Summoned by the hands of an unclean one?!” He growled viciously, “No! It can’t be. The stationery, the ink, it all originated from the celestial realm.” 

“That’s because I stole it from that little chihuahua Luke.” 

That was only funny when the guys said it. 

The human struggled against Aloysious’s grasp, “You take that back you fuck-”

Suddenly Dell felt himself falling backwards into his wall. A strong hand was gripped on his shoulder pulling him away. Blackness.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued from the hands of the malicious angel Aloysious and the cunning Mephistopheles, Dellyn comes face to face with an old friend.

A hard surface met his back as Dell crashed onto the other side of the portal. He grunted in pain as his head smacked into the ground.    
  
“OBSCURUS!” A voice shouted from above him.    
  
The portal shrunk and disappeared. Dellyn quickly sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of cave.    
  
“Dellyn! I’m so glad I found you before it was too late.” The voice was tired, but Dellyn recognized him regardless.    
  
His eyes landed on a silver-haired man. It was Solomon, and he looked awful. His face was bruised and cut, his clothes torn, his fingers bandaged. He looked like he had just gotten into a dog fight, and lost.    
  
Dellyn stared at him in shock, “Sol...what happened?” 

Solomon turned away from him limping over to a fire he had started. “I was attacked. Demons. Mephisto’s friends.”    
  
Dell followed him, “What? Why would they attack you? And why didn’t you call Asmodeus or something?”    
  
Solomon stoked the flames, “I tried.”    
  
Dell stared at him with large eyes, “He...didn’t answer?”    
  
Solomon looked up to him with a blank expression, “No. He didn’t. I tried to summon every demon I could. No one came.”    
  
“How did you escape?”    
  
Solomon sat down in front of the fire, “Well, after they tried to crush my hands, I still managed to get a portal out of my house, so, here I am.”    
  
Dell sat across from him, “Solomon, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to take a look? I mean, I am a surgeon.”    
  
The sorcerer shook his head slowly, “I really don’t want to be touched by you or anyone right now.”    
  
Dellyn furrowed his brow. This wasn’t like Solomon, his wise and bright friend. This man before him was beaten, broken.    
  
“Solomon,” Dell said softly, “thank you for saving me.”    
  
Sighing Solomon looked back up at him, “It’s fine Dellyn. But there is something that’s bothering me.”    
  
“Go on.”    
  
“Who was that other person in the room with Mephistopheles? I honestly thought I was just grabbing you away from that demon.”    
  
Dell felt his stomach churn. “That was an angel. His name is -”    
  
“Aloysious,” Solomon cut him off.    
  
Raising his brow Dell nodded, “Yes. How did you know that?”    
  
Solomon held his chin, “Back in Purgatory Hall, Simeon mentioned something about an angel named Aloysious who was against the entire exchange program. Apparently he threw such a tantrum over it that Archangel Michael had him banished from heaven for three days.”    
  
Dell grit his teeth, “That guy’s a psycho! He wanted me to renounce the program and turn on everyone, and then Mephisto showed up. He said he was the one that told Aloysious where I was at!”    
  
“This is bad,” Solomon replied. “Before we left Barbatos said something to me that didn’t make sense at the time. It does now. He said, ‘Light and Dark shall merge as one to awaken a Sleeping Giant’.”   
  
“A sleeping giant?” Dell knit his brow.    
  
“The Devil,” Solomon whispered, “Prince Diavolo’s father.”    
  
Dell steadied himself on the ground, “Why would anyone want to awaken him? I mean, wouldn’t that hail the end times or something?   
  
“In a manner of speaking, yes. But it would also put a stop to what Lord Diavolo’s been up to. If this angel is as crazy as he sounds, that might be his next move.”    
  
“Surely, Lord Diavolo could talk his father down from destroying the world?”    
  
Solomon chuckled, “Wow, they really did leave you in the dark over at the House of Lamentation didn’t they?” The sorcerer leaned toward the fire, the flames flickered in his silver eyes, “Lord Diavolo is the reason the Devil is asleep. He and Barbatos put the mad king to sleep millennia ago, and it was good timing. The Devil was planning a full scale attack on heaven and earth.”    
  
Dell frowned, “Why stop with sleep? Why not just, y’know,” Dellyn slid a finger across his neck.    
  
Solomon sighed, “It’s not that simple. You can’t just  _ kill _ the Devil. There’s only one thing that can take him out, and that’s the Spear of Lillith. Demons can’t wield it, it would burn them alive.”    
  
“Then I’m sure an angel would -”    
  
Solomon shook his head, “Angels can’t wield it either, and there’s one other thing...no one knows where it is.”    
  
Dell stared into the fire, “Damn. Either way, we need to get back to Devildom and warn everyone.”    
  
Solomon sat up, “Wait, you have pacts with all seven brothers. Why don’t you try summoning Lucifer?”    
  
Dellyn’s spine tingled, “I uh, can’t. Maybe I should try Satan.”    
  
The sorcerer looked at him curiously, “Lucifer is the strongest. He’d make the most sense.”    
  


Dell grit his teeth, “Our pact doesn’t work like that.”    
  
“Why not? Unless…” Solomon raised his brow, “the pact is different somehow.” 

Dell rubbed his cheek, “He wouldn’t agree to a pact unless  _ he _ was the master of it. I have no power over him.” His hand landed on his left hip.    
  
“And  _ you _ , of all people, the high and mighty Dr. Dellyn Darklyter, surgeon extraordinaire,  _ you _ agreed to it? Wow, you must have it really bad for him.”    
  
Dellyn glared at him, “You’re overstepping your bounds wizard. It’s not like that. I just wanted a pact with all seven and I…” he paused uncomfortably, “I knew Lucifer wouldn’t abuse the pact.”    
  
“Uh huh,” Solomon smiled for the first time that night, “What was it like? Did he bring out the whips and chains or was he a complete gentleman?”    
  
Dell clasped his hip as his cheeks turned bright pink, “I! We! Nothing happened! It’s nothing. We just - it meant nothing. We don’t even like each other. It was just...an anger bang. Yeah. That’s it. Just an anger bang.”    
  
Solomon blinked, “An anger…” his eyes landed on Dellyn’s hip. “Did he mark you?”    
  


Dell sat straight, “What? No!”    
  
Solomon stood up holding his chin as he eyed Dellyn. He then plopped down in front of him smirking.    
  
“Then kiss me.”    
  
Dell scooted back from him, “What?! Gross! No way Solomon!”    
  
The sorcerer shrugged a shoulder, “Why not? I know you find me attractive, I’ve seen you looking. Also you know how lonely you’ve been since we left Devildom. Honestly it's been such an awful day. We could probably both use a little release.”    
  
“No! No! No! No! No!” Dell shouted loudly. “I’m not fucking you! Hell no! And don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re not that hot.”    
  
Solomon laughed, “But you  _ do _ find me at least a little hot.”    
  
Dell crossed his arms and looked away, “That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you. Besides! We have a crisis on our hands. We have to get back to Devildom.”    
  
“Which is why you should try to summon one of the brothers. We can’t just walk there. We’ll need transportation, and my magic is too weak right now.” He looked at Dellyn’s hip, “I bet if I tried to remove that mark we would get Lucifer’s attention.”    
  
“I’m not marked!”    
  
Solomon reached for his pants, “Then let me see your hip.”    
  
“C-C’mon Solomon! You’re being weird!” He crawled backwards.    
  
The silver haired man was on top of him before he knew it pinning him to the ground. He placed a firm hand on Dell’s chest as the other gripped his pants. With a strong tug he pulled them down just enough to get a glimpse of Dellyn’s hip.    
  
A smirk appeared upon his lips, “Ah, there it is...the mark of the Morning Star.”    
  
Dell shoved him away, “Alright fine! You’ve seen it now. Happy??”    
  
“Not really,” Solomon sighed, “I’m sorry Dellyn but this is going to hurt.” He lunged forward gripping Dell’s mark. His eyes lit up as he began to chant.   
  
Dellyn’s entire body locked up. He fell flat and straight to the ground like a slab of cardboard. He tried to scream but no sound escaped his closed lips.    
  
Solomon put both hands on the mark, “Now, let’s see if we can get his attention. I don’t have much strength right now, but I’m sure I could do enough damage to get Lucifer to look this way.”    
  
Dell’s eyes widened. He tried to speak but his lips wouldn’t part. He couldn’t even shake his head in protest.    
  
Then, pain, searing, shocking, splintering pain. The pain sent tears to his eyes. Solomon shot him a sympathetic glance but continued to chant.    
  
Every bone felt as though it would shatter. Every muscle felt as though it would rip. Every nerve felt as though it would burst.    
  
Dellyn’s body was being ravaged from the inside. He shook into convulsions as his eyes and nose began to bleed.    
  
Solomon cursed in panicked exasperation, “God damn it! Come on Lucifer you bastard! Don’t you want your human?” He continued his chanting again.    
  
But    
  
No    
  
One    
  
Came.    
  
Solomon stopped after another five minutes of torture. A dark expression overcame him as he glanced at Dellyn.    
  
“I’m so sorry,” he whispered with a crack in his voice.    
  
Dell glared at him with tearful eyes.    
  
Solomon took a dagger from his boot, “but I have to get  _ someone’s _ attention. The fate of the world depends on it Dellyn. You’re just one person after all. What’s your life compared to billions of people? I promise if I thought my death would do the trick I’d take my own life before yours.”    
  
Dell stared at the dagger in horror. His chest heaved rapidly.    
  
“I’ll make it quick, straight to the aorta. You’ll bleed out before you feel anything.” Solomon smiled weakly, his own eyes now watering, “See? I know a bit about anatomy too, my surgeon friend.”    
  
He wiped his now wet face over his sleeve.    
  
“Good bye, Dellyn.”    
  
The sorcerer held the dagger over Dell’s body. His hands shook. His resolve wavered. He grit his teeth and tried to compose himself, only to start shaking again.    
  
“ **DAMN IT** !” Solomon threw the dagger aside, “I can’t!”    
  


He cupped his face in his hands.    
  
Dellyn furrowed his brow still unable to move or speak. Only tears and blood.    
  
Solomon waved a hand over him and Dell’s body was free again.    
  
The young human curled into a ball hugging himself. His eyes watered again as he broke into a sob, but not from physical pain.    
  
His heart was breaking. Where was Lucifer? Why didn’t he come?   
  


_ “You’ll always find a home here, Dellyn. You’re  _ **_mine_ ** _ now.”  _   
  


“Lucifer...you lying prick.”


	3. The Great Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor confronts Lucifer. What is the first born hiding? 
> 
> Solomon and Dellyn leave the safety of their cave only to run back into the maw of danger.

11:00 AM   
  
Belphie sat on the edge of his bed staring down at his D.D.D. Any minute now Dellyn would be calling. He tapped his foot impatiently. Any minute now.    
  
11:01 AM    
  
And it was a good thing too. He had so much that he wanted to talk about with his little human friend: Mammon FINALLY getting cold clocked by Levi for trying to steal his Ruri-chan limited edition figurine, Asmo’s escapades, Beelz last tournament, Satan’s latest tantrum, Lucifer’s weird behavior.    
  
11:02 AM    
  
Belphie frowned. Punctuality was one of Dellyn’s star traits. He was never late for a call. Belphegor opened up his contacts and stared at Dellyn’s picture. What could possibly be keeping him? Maybe he forgot. Or maybe,    
  
“He doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”    
  
Belphie hung his head sadly. Why would Dellyn abandon him like this? No, wait, there was another explanation. What if Dellyn was in trouble or what if he was -    
  
Belphie clicked off his D.D.D. He didn’t even want to consider that possibility. But Dellyn missing a call was cause for alarm. No. He’d just have to take the initiative this time. He turned his phone back on and scrolled back to Dell’s name. He hesitated. What if he didn’t want to be called?    
  
The demon frowned with determination, then there was only one way to find out. He touched Dell’s icon and held the phone up to his ear and waited. After three agonizing rings someone answered.    
  
“Helloooo~”    
  
It was Mephistopheles. For a moment Belphegor’s voice caught in his throat.    
  
“Mephisto what are you doing with Dellyn’s phone?”   
  
“Oh, I had to pry it from his rotten corpse. No point in letting a good D.D.D go to waste, am I right? The latest model too,” he whistled, “Diavolo really did spare no expense on this program.”    
  
Belphie nearly dropped his phone but he curled his fingers around it tightly beginning to crack the screen. “Wh- what have you done?” His voice lowered into a growl.    
  
“Me? I didn’t do anything. Hey have you seen Mammon around? Rumor has it he’s been kicking it with some witches up here in the human world. As for who killed Dellyn, I’d start there.”    
  
“Mammon might be a skeezeball, but he’d never hurt Dellyn. You’re lying.” Belphie replied firmly.    
  
Mephisto chuckled softly, “Believe what you want. Witches man, they can make a desperate demon do just about anything with the right pact. OH, you might want to send someone here to pick up Mammon’s sunglasses. Gucci, nice. I’m really tempted to take them for myself, but I’ll leave them. I can’t speak for the humans, that’ll be here for this little shit stain’s body though.”    
  
Belphegor threw his phone across the room. It collided into the wall and shattered to pieces. Shaking his head in disbelief he ran to Lucifer’s room. The door was shut. He needed a portal key and fast but breaking into Lucifer’s room was practically impossible. With a closed fist he banged on the door.    
  
“Open up Lucifer! I’m going to the human world. NOW! And I need a key.”    
  
A moment of silence followed. Maybe he wasn’t in there.    
  
“I’ll just go to Diavolo’s castle. Barbatos will give me a key if I explain things. He has to.”    
  
Just as he was turning to leave the door opened. “Don’t bother Lord Diavolo with your randomness. You know all contact with the human world has been banned for the next three months. What do you want, Belphegor?”    
  
Belphie looked at Lucifer and stopped himself from gasping. His normally put together and well presented brother looked as though he had been put through the ringer.    
  
His hair was unkempt, his red tie loose around his neck, and his vest was unbuttoned. He wasn’t wearing his gloves. The dark rings under his eyes gave away what little sleep he’d been getting. Belphie  _ almost  _ felt sorry for him.    
  
“I need a portal key. Now.”    
  
“He’s fine...he will be fine.” Lucifer said quietly.    
  
Was he leaning against the door frame?   
  
Belpie knit his brow in confusion, “You know already then? Mephisto said Dellyn was murdered. He’s trying to say Mammon did it.”    
  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “Mephistopheles? When did you talk to him? What does he have to do with this?”    
  
Belphegor continued to watch his brother carefully. “I called Dellyn’s D.D.D when he didn't call me for our weekly talk. Mephisto answered he said -”    
  
“Wait,” Lucifer gripped the threshold of the door, “What do you mean you  _ called _ his D.D.D? He doesn’t have it anymore.”    
  
Belphegor shrugged, “I snuck it back to him after Barbatos confiscated it.” He glanced up, “Come to think of it, it was ridiculously easy to find.”    
  
“Obviously Barbartos wanted you to find it, or else you wouldn’t have,” the first born said tiredly. “So you’ve been talking to him this entire time and you didn’t tell the rest of us?”    
  
Belphie shrugged again.    
  
Lucifer frowned, “That was selfish Belphie. Don’t you think your other brothers might have wanted to hear his voice?”    
  
Belphie paused. The way his brother phrased that was off.    
  
_ “...hear his voice.”  _   
  
He’d have to investigate later. “Maybe, but conversations were banned remember? I wasn’t about to give up my time with Dellyn by actually confessing that I was talking to him.”   
  
“We’re supposed to be giving the humans time to readjust-”    
  
“NO! You just mean Dellyn.” Belphie glared at him, “Solomon’s fine. But now Dellyn’s in trouble. We should’ve never sent him back. He was happy here. We all were! We should’ve been watching him, not leaving him to die!”    
  
“He isn’t dead,” Lucifer said quietly, “just take my word for it. Mephistopheles is lying, to what end I’m not sure. But,” he glanced away.    
  
Belphegor waited angrily.    
  
“But he is in some kind of danger.” With that Lucifer stood tall, buttoned his vest and straightened his tie. “Gather the others and meet me in the study. We have some things to discuss.”    
  
Normally Belphie would argue with being ordered around but he needed to hear this. He had already lost so much, he couldn’t stand to lose Dellyn too. 

  
  
_ “He’s taking something from me. It hurts. I’m scared. I can’t stop him. Dellyn please, save me. I don’t want to die.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “REYLYN!” Dellyn woke screaming and sweating. He peered around the cave in a frightened daze.    
  
Solomon was sitting by the fire staring into the flames quietly. Dell’s screaming didn’t seem to faze him, “You’re awake.”    
  
Dellyn glared at him. That’s right. The last time they spoke the sorcerer nearly stabbed him to death. Dellyn got up and walked over to him. His glare became more intense with each step until he was growling behind gritted teeth. Without warning he punched Solomon in the jaw as hard as he could, which wasn’t that hard at all.    
  
Solomon didn’t even flinch. He just sighed, “Yeah. I guess I deserved that.”    
  


“You guess?” Dell raged, “You  **FUCKING GUESS** ? You tortured me! THEN you tried to stab me!”    
  
“I know what I did. I’m sorry Dellyn. I know my words don’t mean much now, but I will make this up to you. I promise.”    
  
“Tch,” Dellyn crossed his arms, “You better. So what’s our next move?”    
  
Solomon tossed his stick into the fire. He waved a hand over it, “Mortis Flammae.”    
  
The fire slowly shrunk into embers. “I was able to regenerate some magic, but not a lot. At this rate it could take days until I’m back to full strength. I need Elixir Water.”    
  
“Where do we get that?”    
  
“I had some at my house, but we’re not going back there for a while. I know a witch that sells it and I have enough magic for a portal there.”    
  
Dellyn nodded, “Let’s go. You’re useless to me like this, holmes.”    
  
Solomon laughed. At least Dellyn was back to his irreverent self. Did he really forgive him that quickly? The sorcerer brushed himself off. “Sounds good. Stand back.”    
  
He held his hand out to an empty space. Purple lights swirled in his eyes as he spoke the magic words, “APERIO!”    
  
Dellyn watched in awe as a black cloud formed in the air and spun into a man sized portal.    
  
Solomon took Dellyn’s hand, “This way my surgeon friend.”    
  
On the other side they landed in the soft sand of a small shore. The sky above them was gray and pale. A chilly wind whipped at their skin, and licked at the black waves that gently rolled into the shore. Before them was a run-down bungalow with peeling white paint and a dilapidated roof. From the looks of it Dell wasn’t sure anyone actually lived there. He stepped forward toward the porch.    
  
Solomon threw an arm out across his chest. “Wait. Something’s wrong.”    
  
Suddenly the wooden door burst into splinters as a body flew out of it. Solomon shielded them with his black cloak from the debris.    
  
The body landed right at their feet. It was the corpse of a young red haired woman. Clearly she had been beaten, broken, and crushed to death. Her arms and legs were twisted in impossible positions. There was a spiral wand jabbed through her eye leaving the other green one staring into the void of death.    
  
Dell’s heart froze in horror. Who could do something like this?    
  
Footsteps crunched over broken glass as a figure stepped from the shadows of the dark house. The small human felt his entire core begin to crack as he realized who he was staring at. At the top of the stairs in full demon form stood the second born, the Great Mammon.    
  
The demon stared at him fearfully, “Dellyn...run.”    
  



End file.
